


Fritos

by Choientist



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Esconder um segredo daquela magnitude por tanto tempo havia sido uma batalha, e eles não estavam nada prontos para lidar com as consequências ao contar a verdade.
Relationships: Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fritos

A confraternização trimestral da empresa estava agradável, na medida do possível; havia sido uma surpresa e tanto quando o Diretor-Geral revelou que deviam se encontrar na Pastelaria Imperial às duas em ponto da tarde de sábado e poderiam trazer alguém de fora se quisessem. O local era um tanto incomum e os superiores pareciam dispostos a pagar até o almoço dos familiares, logo poderia ser um memorável desastre ou um bonito sucesso.

Assim que chegaram, o samba já tocava baixinho no fundo e alguns corajosos arriscaram passos desengonçados na ponta dos pés. Cada copo de cerveja vinha na temperatura refrescante certa, e os pastéis estavam saborosos e quentinhos.

Mesmo assim, Tiana não via a hora de poder ir para casa e passar o resto da tarde assistindo Sugar Rush na Netflix. Sua personalidade era mais quieta e reservada na multidão; não gostava de compartilhar muito os seus pensamentos e pouquíssimo falava de sua vida pessoal — o que causava certos problemas ora ou outra já que as pessoas com quem trabalhava gostavam até demais de saber cada detalhe sobre a vida uns dos outros.

— E o seu marido, hein? Cadê ele? — Geórgia repetia a mesma pergunta a cada vinte minutos, virando a cabeça por todos os lados para tentar adivinhar quem era o cônjuge da outra.

— Deve estar por aí, ele têm vários amigos na empresa.

— Eu acho bom ele chegar logo, ou vai acabar tendo que lutar com o senhor Naveen.

— Quem? — Tiana indagou forçando confusão. Os lábios viçosos e bem pintados de vermelho se contorceram de lado, como se ela estivesse atravessando a própria mente para desvendar a quem pertencia o nome.

— O bonitão, aparentemente cafajeste, dos Recursos Humanos. Ele não para de te olhar! Cadê a esposa?

Tiana escondeu o riso dando uma grande mordida no pastel de queijo e tentando não cruzar olhares com o homem naquele momento.

Às vezes sentia uma leve pontada de arrependimento por esconder com tanta garra a identidade do marido, mas depois pensava nas milhões de perguntas que teria que enfrentar e o sentimento sumia rapidinho. Ela e Geórgia eram até próximas, no entanto não podia confiar o segredo à ela; a mulher tinha uma boca muito grande e não demoraria nem dois dias para todo o prédio de oito andares da empresa estar comentando sobre o seu relacionamento.

Estava casada com Naveen — o bonitão, aparentemente cafajeste, dos Recursos Humanos — há seis anos. Haviam se conhecido no chá de bebê de uma amiga em comum, a oito anos atrás, e a conexão foi instantânea. Começaram a namorar sério e resolveram morar juntos em um apartamento no centro poucos meses depois. Fizeram uma cerimônia simpática e simples na fazenda do avô do homem; apenas os mais próximos foram convidados.

Cada um trabalhava sob uma marca diferente do ramo têxtil, até que uma oportunidade mais vantajosa surgiu e ela aceitou ser Gerente de Marketing na empresa do marido. Tiana não queria que pensassem que havia conseguido a vaga só porque tinha um relacionamento com o funcionário de um setor importante. Sabia que muitos rumores e maldizeres podiam surgir, invalidando o seu esforço e também prejudicando Naveen. Os únicos do prédio que sabiam que eram casados trabalhavam no RH, e isso bastava para que o caos estivesse contido.

— Vou tomar um ar.

Caminhou até o estacionamento e não demorou vinte segundos para que os braços fortes do marido rodeassem seus ombros com carinho.

Durante os pequenos intervalos do trabalho eles sempre conseguiam se encontrar para namorar um pouquinho; eram amantes magnéticos e irrefreáveis. Talvez o pensamento constante de que poderiam ser pegos pelos outros deixasse os momentos à sós cada vez mais únicos.

— Você faz ideia do quanto é linda, amore mio? Eu poderia me casar com você de novo aqui mesmo.

As árvores perfumadas e carregadas completavam o cenário perfeito naquele momento. A mulher, totalmente derretida nos braços do outro, sorriu.

— Acho que estamos mais do que adequados para o momento. — Sinalizou com uma das mãos as roupas casuais que vestiam e o marido riu, olhando-a com tamanha ternura que os olhos âmbares pareciam faiscar. Tiana rodeou os braços no pescoço de Naveen e juntou os lábios com gosto amargo de cerveja, deixando-se derreter sob os toques gentis em sua cintura.

— O que é isso?

Um descuido. Pela primeira vez em quatro anos haviam deixado a guarda baixa demais, não estavam esperando por uma intromissão, perdidos em demasia no momento. E justamente Geórgia encarava-os com os olhos amendoados arregalados, sem saber o que pensar ou como agir.

— Vocês...? Onde está o seu marido, Tiana?

Não tinha mais escapatória, todo o cuidado para proteger o segredo havia sido destruído e precisavam agir rápido antes que fofocas piores aparecessem. Naveen ergueu as mãos entrelaçadas com a esposa para mostrar a mesma aliança dourada nos dedos anelares, e murmurou baixinho: “surpresa!”.

Geórgia liberou o grito mais fino que eles já haviam ouvido e deu alguns pulos no lugar, batendo com o saltinho no cimento e fazendo eco pelo estacionamento.

— Eu chamei o seu marido de bonitão. E cafajeste! — Confidenciou encontrando graça na situação, mas não mostrando arrependimento sincero sobre o que havia falado. — Por quanto mais tempo você achou que ia me enganar?

— Acho que consegui esconder isso por tempo suficiente. — Tiana sentenciou. Sabia que o seu segredo não estava mais a salvo, mas ainda sim tentou: — Você entende a situação, não é? E-Eu não queria...

— Isso é... fantástico! — A outra interrompeu, abanando as mãos no ar para dar mais ênfase à situação. — Eu nunca tinha reparado nas alianças... Os olhares eram suspeitos, isso é verdade.

— Você acha que consegue manter...

— Espera, espera, espera!

E, do estacionamento, o casal espantado pôde ouvir a música diminuir e o anúncio do século acontecer através de sua porta-voz bem informada:

— Pessoal, vocês não vão acreditar no que eu acabei de descobrir!

Naquela tarde fresca com tons amarelados no céu e árvores cheirosas nas ruas, Tiana e Naveen casaram pela segunda vez: rodeados pelos emocionados colegas de trabalho na Pastelaria Imperial.


End file.
